Uniforms: Bechloe
by Margarita19291
Summary: Set in Pitch Perfect 3. Chloe is attracted to a person in uniform. She thought Chicago looked good in one until she saw Beca. Read and review please!


**Hey guys! I finally got back into writing. I had an idea of Chloe obviously liking someone in a uniform. She thought Chicago was good looking in one, until she saw Beca in a uniform. Read and Review! Message me on here or tumblr and let me know what you thought of the new movie! If you guys want, I may do a second chapter to this, just pure smut. Let me know!**

 **Tumblr: bechloeebhloe**

It wasn't hard to tell. Like at all. It was pretty obvious what a man in a uniform did to Chloe. It was evident in her face, her eyes, and pretty much every part of body language. The Bella's were now overseas, _far_ from their usual homes, competing in the USO tour. The last thing they needed was a guy distracting the Bella's. Luckily, well not for Beca, the only one who seemed distracted was Chloe.

She was trying to pay attention, really she was, but how could she with someone like **that** in front of her. Maybe he was informing them of their schedule? Maybe not. Okay so maybe she wasn't really listening. On their way to the sound check, Fat Amy pulled Chloe aside from the rest of the girls.

"Hey Red, how are ya?" Fat Amy questions with her serious face.

"Good! Why Ames?" Chloe shoots back almost too defensively.

"Well it looks like you're a dingo in heat if you catch what I'm getting at. You're totally giving him the heart eyes. Next to your girlfriend I may add."

"Girls! Come on. We have some other bands to meet apparently." Aubrey said with a touch of disgust. _Had I really been that drooly over some guy?_ Chloe thought. After losing _another_ riff off, the girls went back to their hotel to get ready. They had a rehearsal later that night to prepare for their first performance.

"So I think we should rehearse in our uniforms, you know to give it the total effect." Aubrey suggested. A few nods from the other girls suggested that they agreed with that statement as well. For this performance, the girls had went with a fighter pilot jumpsuit looking outfit. They even went the extra mile and had their names engraved on a patch on the uniform. It gives it the extra pizzazz, according to Flo.

"Hey Chloe, do you have any extra eyeliner, I must have forgotten mine." Beca asked Chloe with hope.

"No babe, I think Amy does. She mentioned something about eyeliner being bait for all the military men." Chloe answered back with a slight giggle.

"I'm going to just go get ready with her then. Meet you on the stage?"

"Sure Becs."

"Hey Amy, do you have eyeliner? Chloe mentioned something about it. "Beca asked, again, with hope.

"Oh yeah here. Hey, what was up with Chloe earlier?" Fat Amy suggested.

"What do you mean…?"

"Well not that it's my place, but she looked ready to pounce on that mountain lion."

After no response from the brunette, she spoke again.

"I'm just saying. I think tonight you should get a little hotter tonight. Make her want you even more then that dingo. Can I get you ready?!" Amy asked with much excitement. Beca rolled her eyes and nodded her head, already regretting agreeing. One hour later, Fat Amy and Beca were finally ready. Instead of the usual heavy liner on top and bottom, Amy gave her just a top, with glittery brown eyeshadow that really made her dark blue eyes show, and gave her simple waves in her usual straight hair. Okay, Beca had to admit. She was pretty _hot._ The two girls checked the hotel rooms in the hall, (Which all Bella's took up), but no one answered. Assuming everyone was already at the stage, they decided to start there.

"Okay Flo, try this step next. Instead of placing your right foot first, try your left. And then may-"Aubrey started, but was cut off by the sound of the door to the auditorium opening. As soon as everyone saw the two missing Bella's walking down the aisle, they froze. They looked _hot._ And to say a _**guy**_ in a uniform was hot was definitely an understatement to Chloe as soon as she saw _**Beca**_ in a uniform. The sight hit Chloe in all the right places. Places that weren't even bothered when looking at Chris, or was It Cameron? She couldn't even remember the poor guy's name because all she could think about was the girl _, her girl_ , now approaching her up on stage.

"Hey Chlo. Where did we start off?" Beca said with that smirk she always saves for Chloe.

"We uh, um, we're practicing the dances." The redhead mumbled with a blush creeping up. Her eyes looked the younger girl from the bottom up, not even bothering to try and cover up where her glances were heading. Beca knew what she was doing. Hell, I think _everyone_ knew what she was doing for crying out loud. It wasn't very common for Chloe to be the one getting flustered. She was usually a confident, flirty person. She was never embarrassed or afraid of expressing herself. But when Beca looked _**that,**_ and was dressed like _**that**_ , how could she help it? Or more importantly, how was she going to get through rehearsal?

"Something wrong baby?" Beca spoke slowly, emphasizing each word as much as she can. As soon as the sentence left her mouth, she turned and started walking away, turning around quickly and giving her a quick wink. Chloe swore she felt that hit her even harder in places. Beca Mitchell in a uniform _**and**_ winking? She was not going to last. After a lengthy rehearsal, the girls decided to call it quits. They were more than ready for their first USO performance. Some girls decided to head out and go explore, while some decided to call it a night. Beca and Chloe were walking behind some of the girls on the walk home before being pulled aside by Chloe.

"Beca Mitchell. What kind of game is this?" Chloe asked frustrated.

"Oh, I have no idea what you're talking about Babe. I was just practicing how I plan to look tomorrow." Beca answered slyly. She got no answer from Chloe after that.

"You know Chloe, Amy told me you might react this way. How about we go back to our hotel and continue our own rehearsal back there. But you know, with a little less clothes." Beca spoke with a husky tone.

"Oh no no, we can definitely do that. But that uniform? Oh it's staying on Becs." Chloe answered back, finally gaining her confidence again. She threw in a wink and grabbed Beca's arm, hurrying them back to the hotel.


End file.
